


When Plans Go Sideways

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [44]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Rancors (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Sometimes things are easy, sometimes there's a Rancor or two
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 19





	When Plans Go Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> 110\. quinobi
> 
> 110\. “What would you do without me” “Probably be committing a lot more crimes”

Obi-Wan loved his partner, he did. Really. But honest to the Force, he was up to *here* with him at the moment as he weaved in and out of the ruins of some cultist temple.

It was _supposed_ to have been an easy mission— Quinlan had the information, they were both powerful masters, and a few darksider cultists would’ve been easy.

It wasn’t. Because Quinlan had failed to mention one thing— the cultists _happened_ to just have a set of rancors on hand. It was very inconvenient if he did say so himself.

Obi-Wan cursed as he slid behind a ruined pillar, trying to catch his breath as the remaining rancor roared and howled, looking for them. He and Quinlan had dispatched the first one, but then Quinlan had... vanished. It wasn’t the Cultists, he knew, they had all been dead before they arrived. But it was certainly worrying.

Still, he had little time for that as he took off again, the Rancor chasing him and crashing through pillars and walls alike.

“Duck!” he heard suddenly from his right and without needing another prompt, Obi-Wan dove into a roll, keeping low to the ground as something was thrown over him— right into the Rancor’s mouth.

And then three seconds later it exploded. Obi-Wan was just glad he had taken cover behind some rubble as guts and gore splattered the chamber. After a few moments, he peered over his cover, just in time to see Quinlan drop down from his perch above them.

Obi-Wan stood, dusting himself off as Quinlan walked over to him, clapping him on the shoulder.

**“What would you do without me,** eh, Obi?” he asked with a grin and Obi-Wan shrugged, raising a brow.

**“Probably be committing a lot more crimes,** elsewhere,” he drawled and the dark-skinned man just laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I forget Quinlan exists. But then I end up remembering the weirdly obscure characters? Go figure.
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
